


Once King

by The_Dragon_Em



Series: One Big Saiyan Family [12]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/F, F/M, M/M, Observations, bias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dragon_Em/pseuds/The_Dragon_Em
Summary: One month after If Wishes Were Ki, King Vegeta is judging you. And you, too. And probably everyone.





	Once King

It had been a full month since King Vegeta had been dragged out of hell, and he still wasn't certain that he didn't want to go back. At least in hell he had been surrounded by his subjects whereas here ... here there were nine of them, two of which were still in diapers, and a smattering of halfbreeds. He didn't want anything to do with his grandchildren, especially the two who were old enough to hold proper conversations, he and Tarble were mutually avoiding each other, and he was furious with his eldest son and heir. Add that to the fact that he wanted nothing to do with the halfbreeds or humans, and, well, there were definitely times that he'd been happier. Like maybe when Frieza had come by and taken over.

Okay, maybe it wasn't quite that bad. This Capsule Corp place was surely luxurious, not a palace but close. It was a comfortable enough place to live, and he could get just about anything he wanted just for asking. But he had five grandchildren who were either halfbreeds or the children of a third-class idiot, Tarble was as embarrassing as ever, and Gods above, Vegeta.

His son had made a member of a lesser species his consort and given a high position to his third-class lover by acknowledging him the way he had. The tattoo was still fresh, the jewelry appeared new, so something had happened recently that had prompted his son's actions ... and it killed the King that he hadn't been around to prevent it. Months earlier, maybe a year, and maybe he could have preempted that particular lapse of judgment on his son's part.

Just being around the compound was constantly infuriating. First, there was his son an the third-class whelp. Today that particular torture was in the form of the couple playing with the young children - both their children and the blue-haired woman's youngest spawn. It was clear that play for the toddlers was taking a turn towards training, while the little black-haired girl was simply being played with to strengthen and bond with her. Watching them there with the cubs was nauseatingly domestic.

Add that to the fact that they were shamelessly displaying their power at every turn, and the King just wanted to scream. Once a week minimum, for a total of six or seven times since he'd arrived, his son and that third-class trash had participated in highly public one on one spars, stripped down to the bare basics of hand-to-hand fighting, no armor, the third-class fighter stripped to the waist to put the tattoo Vegeta had given him on display.

These fights were always the same - while Vegeta would get some good blows in, land some pins, they almost exclusively ended in the bigger Saiyan's victory. There had been a couple of draws, and one last-minute victory for Vegeta, but generally it was a display of the third-class's physical superiority as though they were trying to reiterate the fact that the younger of the two was stronger. Each pin and victory was a blow to the King's ego, more so because his son took it in stride that his mate almost always had the upper hand.

Except then there'd be the moments where a word or a touch from Vegeta would make it clear the other man was eating out of his hand.

Royalty living side by side with the third-class, humans and halfbreeds - it was all intermixing that shouldn't be happening. And he was the only one who cared.

As bad as the basic living situation was, there were facets that made it worse. For example, the women. They would have made fine amusements (which is was it seemed was all that the dark-haired woman was to his son, thank Gods) but the King didn't like how close they seemed to be, and how in control. To start with there was the way that the human women had sat judgment when his son had brought everyone back to the house. And now - now King Vegeta was watching the two of them scamper to one of the bedrooms, giggling. There was no way that they were up to anything good in there.

* * *

Bulma and Chi-Chi had only halfway noticed the tall brown-haired Saiyan as they headed into the heiress's bedroom. They were both in good moods and, feeling playful, they'd retreated for a little private time.

"It's so hard to fathom what a difference five more make at dinner time," Chi-Chi chuckled as she helped Bulma shimmy out of her tight lilac dress. "Once the little ones grow into their appetites it's going to be almost impossible to keep up."

"Our new houseguests aren't that bad though," Bulma noted, giving similar assistance with Chi-Chi's cheongsam. "Raditz seems to have reformed, Goku's parents are actually nice - especially Gine! - and Tarble's a darling. If not for his Kingship I wouldn't even be able to properly be mad at those two musclebrains."

"Tarble is darling," Chi-Chi agreed with a soft blush.

Bulma gave an unruly laugh. "Don't tell me you're falling for the little prince!"

"No!" Chi-Chi objected perhaps a little too quickly, biting her lower lip. "He's just been helping me with some things pertaining to Daddy's kingdom ... and he's being very kind about it. To be honest I find him to be very ... princely."

The blue-haired woman laughed again, then tugged her dark-haired friend down onto the bed with her. "He's definitely the more polite and chivalrous between himself and his brother. I can see why you'd enjoy spending time with him." She leaned in and kissed Chi-Chi's soft, willing mouth, taking the lead with her nervous friend. Then she pulled back and teased wickedly, "If you do end up sleeping with him, I need all the gossip, okay?"

Chi-Chi blushed but quickly found herself pulled down on top of Bulma. She couldn't help but respond to her friend's heated kiss, and after a moment Chi-Chi's hand slipped to cup Bulma's ample breast. At the same time, Bulma's hand found her ass, and the two of them started slowly kissing and tracing the familiar curves and valleys of each other's bodies.

After a few minutes, Bulma rolled them over so she was on top, moving to press her womanhood into the other woman's face while sliding her tongue along Chi-Chi's already moistening slit. The dark-haired woman liked a little pain in the mix; as Bulma moaned in response to her friend's eagerness between the scientist's legs, she started by letting her manicured nails digging into her thighs as they pleasured each other to a pair of orgasms - Bulma's much louder than Chi-Chi's.

Naked and satisfied, they lay curled together on the bed, trading kisses and playing with each other's hair. "Really, Tarble?"

Chi-Chi sighed. "He's sweet, but I'm still in love with Goku. I think we're only ever going to be friends."

* * *

If the women weren't bad enough, the rare occasion where he was stuck with his son only served to emphasize how little he actually knew the boy. Perhaps some of that was because he'd been so small a cub when handed over to Frieza, but Nappa should have managed to keep him on a better path than this. He was proud, strong, commanding - but he was so lenient and affectionate to his mates that it was hard to see him as the Saiyan warrior prince he was supposed to be.

Just walking with him showed his weakness as they rounded a corner during their gruff conversation and found a face full of strong scent.

"Oh, Dende - I'm going to kill those brats." The smell Prince Vegeta had just discovered was fresh, no more than an hour or two old, and while Trunks and Goten had clearly made efforts to get rid of any human evidence of what they'd been doing in a secluded corner of Capsule Corp they had made no effort to cover up the smell.

"What will you do to them?" the King asked, eager for his son to show some backbone.

Vegeta sighed. "I'm going to waste my time lecturing them again about scent marking and eliminating your scent and - they know this. Both those boys can move through the woods without leaving a trace, but somehow they can't apply lessons from eleven years ago when they feel the need to venture outside of their room for a little fun." He rolled his eyes. "It's almost like they're trying to claim the whole house as their territory, which would almost be understandable except it's clear neither of them is the alpha around here and ... and I'm pretty sure they have no clue what they're doing could be taken that way." He massaged his eyebrows, trying to stave off a migraine.

He was in the process of ignoring his father's disgust and wondering if going around and fucking Kakarot in all the places the boys had left their scent to annoy him would be at all effective when another smell caught his nose and he turned his head with a light sniff.

Smirking, Vegeta abandoned his father to join the dark-haired woman, leaning over her with a hand on the wall next to her hip. The flirtation, even as confident and sure as it is, makes the King sick. The woman is clearly already his son's plaything; Vegeta shouldn't feel the need to seduce her again! She should come to him on command.

Yet here he is, flirting playfully, making the woman blush and giggle, until finally she nods and lets the Prince lead her away. They disappear together into one of the bedrooms, and the King stalks off to try to find something that doesn't infuriate him about this place.

* * *

Vegeta tossed Chi-Chi on the bed, the action somewhere between aggressive and playful. His compact form moved onto her more delicate one, kissing her heatedly as one hand played with her breast through her clothes and the other took her hip to hold her close. Since their first liaison, Chi-Chi was progressively more relaxed. She also, surprisingly, didn't seem to be wanting increased amounts of pain; instead, as she got more relaxed she seemed less insistent that things be rough. He was curious about how that was going to turn out, but while he considered her something of a project that didn't go beyond untangling her and finding what lay beneath the surface.

Reveling in the process of unwrapping the princess beneath him, Vegeta kissed her skin as he exposed it and soon had her naked beneath him. She was still shy - something that Vegeta thought was unlikely to change anytime soon - and held her arms awkwardly over herself nervously as he moved to efficiently do away with his own clothes. Covering her nakedness with his muscular form, Vegeta leaned in to kiss her again, one hand tangling itself in her dark hair.

Her slim, subtly feminine figure held its own delights, so different from his other lovers, and he enjoyed trying to push her out of her shyness into vocal enjoyment of their time together. He started this time by kissing his way down her body to bury his face aggressively between her thighs, tongue lapping at her womanhood like a cat's and whorling around her clit. It didn't take long before she was crying out breathlessly.

Soon her body tensed as Vegeta forced her to her first orgasm, her cries quiet but distinct as her hands tangled in her sheets. His lips traveled back up her body, hands groping and grasping as he laid momentary claim to her body. Then he kissed her lips fiercely, plunging his hard cock between her thighs as thrusting harshly, ears collecting every gasp and sigh until finally she cried out in orgasm again and he pumped his own finish into her tight embrace.

For a long moment afterward they lay in silence, until Vegeta teased, "What, nothing to chat my ear off about today?"

Chi-Chi remained silent, then finally said, "I've been spending a lot of time with your brother."

He raised an eyebrow. "Tarble?" He knew what  _he_ was assuming, but -

"Yes. He's been helping me get up to speed about Daddy's kingdom."

Ah. That made so much more sense. "That's good. He has the head for it."

"He does," Chi-Chi agreed. "I enjoy his company as well."

Huh. Well so long as she didn't do something to hurt Kakarot ... "I suppose you two would get along. And it's good that you're stepping up to deal with your birthright."

She didn't seem to have anything else to say, which was odd, but Vegeta wrote it off as a _mood_ and left as soon as she obviously wouldn't throw a fuss. It seemed luck was on his side today.

* * *

Then there was his eldest grandson, if he could be called that. The time traveler was annoyingly insistent on spending increasing amounts of time in that third class Raditz's company. It was wholly unacceptable!

* * *

It had been a while since Raditz had first entertained thoughts of getting this particular prince alone, and honestly, he was a little surprised that Mirai had agreed to come to his room instead of insisting on his own turf and keeping the upper hand. Maybe he was really that strong where he didn't have to worry about being on uncertain terrain. Or maybe he's just actually that naive.

"Do you top or bottom?" he asked, pretty sure he knew the answer.

Mirai laughed nervously. "I've kissed a girl, sort of. And then there was that thing with your hair. So, uh, I was hoping we could sort of figure this out as we go?"

While Raditz had figured out a while ago that Mirai wasn't the most experienced demi-Saiyan, he hadn't expected this. An actual virgin who had - what did that even mean?

"How do you 'sort of' kiss a girl?"

"Well, there are these beans - senzu beans. You eat one, and among other things, it heals you up no matter how bad you're hurt, although it won't do anything for sickness or anything like that. This girl - I thought I was in love with her, but it never seemed like the right time to do anything - anyway, she nearly got killed and was too weak to eat the bean, so I chewed it up and passed it to her mouth. I saved her life, but it turns out there was never anything there. She's living in another timeline. Last I saw her she was pregnant with another guy's baby." Nerves were as good as alcohol for getting him to spill his guts, apparently. "As I said, I sort of kissed her. And that's it."

Huh. Well, rectifying that was definitely the place to start. Raditz leaned in, one hand going around the back of Mirai's head so he wouldn't bolt, and brushed his lips lightly against the other man's virgin lips. When he met no resistance he dipped back in to press his lips more firmly against Mirai's, his lips moving against the other's man's and encouraging a response. Pushing his luck, once he had Mirai kissing him back Raditz smoothed his tongue over the prince's lower lip until he finally got a gasp out of him. The opening to plunder his mouth was taken and well received, with Mirai's tongue fighting against Raditz's attempt to conquer him a little shyly but no less deliciously.

It wasn't long before they parted, and Raditz gave a feral grin in response to Mirai's crooked half-dazed smile. "There. You can't say you've only 'sort of' kissed someone now."

"I guess I can't," Mirai said with a little smirk. That had been nice. Really nice. He wanted to keep going, but the fact that he wanted more than just sex warred with the fact that he really wanted sex. With a groan, he flopped back on Raditz's bed, prone and trusting. "Do you think you might ever fall in love?"

Raditz blinked, then shrugged. His eyes traveled the length of the other man's form. "My parents did it. My brother managed it twice. I suppose I might. Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

That sounded too innocent, and Raditz smirked. "Kid, Saiyans don't worry about love. If it happens it happens. If not ... there's all sorts of other relationships, and sex and love don't have to be connected. If they did the species would have died out long before Frieza destroyed the fucking planet."

Mirai groaned. "You sound like my mom. 'Just relax and enjoy it and don't worry too much about where it's headed.'"

"Sounds like a smart woman, although I suppose she'd have to be to catch the Prince."

"Ugh, those are my parents," Mirai complained. He sat back up, looking at Raditz. "If we do this, what are you going to do tomorrow?"

Raditz huffed. "That depends a lot on what you want to do. Look, you're definitely attractive and I can deal with you being a virgin. The ball's in your court, Princey."

For a long moment Mirai watched Raditz, then he moved to straddle the larger man's lap and deftly remove his armor. Then Mirai's fingers traced over the large scar on Raditz's chest, his fingers exploring the different textures of his skin. "This - this is hot. Are you sure you and my dad never hooked up, because you're fucking gorgeous."

The half-undressed third class Saiyan warrior chuckled, pulling Mirai in for another kiss. "Back when I knew him your dad wouldn't dream of letting a piece of third class trash touch him. Nothing happened between us besides him kicking my ass when he got bored."

Mirai opened his mouth to continue asking questions, then shut it and swallowed hard. Other than making sure for sure that Raditz wasn't his father's ex, all his questions really felt like stalling. He was in Raditz's room, with the other man more than half naked due to his tendency to not wear real pants, and there was no denying the reason that he'd come.

He felt small next to the other man, his hands sliding up his chest and around the back of his neck before Raditz rolled them both over and positioned Mirai under him on the bed. The lavender-haired man could feel Raditz kicking off his boots, leaving him in only that one brief garment, his larger body threatening and protective all at once.

Raditz was well aware that the other man could kick his ass, so he wasn't too worried about pushing too far. If the prince didn't want something Raditz tried, the third-class fighter would find himself on his ass on the other side of the room. So instead of worrying, Raditz donned a cocksure attitude and slid his hands down to work on removing the other man's shirt. The smaller man tensed beneath him then made a conscious effort to relax, letting Raditz remove his shirt as he kicked off his shoes.

With both of them down to their pants (or what passed for pants in Raditz's normal attire), Mirai looked up at the other man with his fingers tracing the sides of his face and down onto his chest, unsure what to do in this circumstance. He enjoyed the feel of Raditz on top of him, that was certain. He enjoyed the large, defined muscles that made up his figure, the big scar on his chest, and of course that insane mane.

Awkwardly trying to figure out how to proceed, he traced his finger along the band of red around Raditz's left forearm and his left thigh. "What are these about?"

Raditz frowned and traced his broad finger over the one on his thigh. "Memorials to friends I lost. I was pretty young." He clearly didn't want to talk about it.

That was fine. Trunks wasn't exactly here to talk, either, and talking would just give him an excuse to chicken out. "Well, right now I want to see you naked ... and I'm pretty sure you want to get me out of my pants, too."

The invitation was well received, and Raditz kissed him hungrily again as he relieved both himself and Mirai of the last of their garments. "Don't worry, Prince, I know what I'm doing enough for the both of us."

Mirai looked up at Raditz trustingly, shifting his legs around the larger man and pressing up against him. He made Raditz grunt; that was a good thing. Then Raditz responded by getting aggressive, and Mirai moaned as he was pinned to the bed.

Before long Raditz was inside him, Mirai panting in time with his thrusts and inexpertly responding to the other man's motion. Pants turned to moans and moans turned to cries as Mirai let Raditz take the lead and take him to a place where he was screaming in pleasure. Once he caught his breath, Mirai hoarsely muttered, " _Fuck_."

Raditz chuckled. "Fuck indeed. You've got a great ass."

"Yeah, well, I've got no complaints about your cock either," Mirai snarked in embarrassment. "Or the way you took control. That was - fuck."

Raditz just moved to relax in his bed with a wide grin on his face.

* * *

Nothing was how it was supposed to be! The King couldn't stand it here, but where else could he go? Vegetasai was gone, and so were his people ... except for this sad few. He was trapped in a whole new hell.


End file.
